nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rena Takawa
Rena Takawa (12.März.1995 in Herie, Fambranche) ist Angel Complex Mitglied. Im Jahr 2008 fing Rena an ihr erstes Angel Complex Cover im Internet hoch zu laden, unter dem Namen Rena Takawa, sie wurde so bekannt das sie es 2009 und 2010 bis in die Top 10 der Video Charts schaffte und 2011 schließlich als Trainee der TDG wurde. Biographie 2008 - 2010 Im April.2011 entschied sich Rena Takawa dazu den Song If your dream. Im Juli veröffentlichte sie ein Cover von Sweet Lies sowie von Love you, im August entschied sich Rena dann dazu ein Color of Flower Cover zu veröffentlichen. Es war He alone. Da ihre Covers gut ankamen, sie hatte im August bereits 2.000 Fans öffnete Rena einen Blog und plante für Dezember ein erstes Video zu ihrem Cover. Sie ließ ihre Fans entscheiden und My Winter Dream gewan. So kam im Dezember.2008 ihr erstes Video zu einem Cover. Im Jahr 2009 beworb sich Rena bei der TDG wurde aber nicht genommen, also erschien im Februar.2009 ihr 6tes Cover. Es folgte dann Sexy Princess on Road, Kiss my eyes und Lalalala Rock N´Roll. Im Mai.2009 folgte mir ihrer Freundin Jella das Cover von Happy Sweet Time, es bleib ihr einziges Duet. Im August.2009 dann ihr Love Disaster Cover und sie schaffte es auf 10.000 Fans. Im September.2009 veröffentlichte Rena ine Indie Single, diese blieb ihre einzige Eigene Single. Es blieb bis Dezember.2009 ruhig, bis sie dann Always Friends als Cover veröffentlichte. Rena veröffentlichte im Januar.2010 dann Dream als Cover und kündigte eine Pause an. Als Ai im April.2010 ein neues Cover veröffentlichte sagte sie, sie hätte sich bei der Jr. Audition beworben. Als Comeback Cover entschied sich Rena für Remember im Mai.2010. Danach war wieder eine kleinere Pause, die Rena auf ihrem Blog mit einem weiteren Versuch zu Angel Complex zu kommen angab. Sie sagte es lägen mehrere Auditions vor wo sie sich Beworben hätte, im selben Zug erreichte sie 100.000 Fans. Im August.2010 kam ein neues Cover es war Summer Time. Im September.2010 kam ein Cover von Loving your forever. Es folgte dann noch Real Lips im November.2010. Im Dezember.2010 dann abermals ein Weihnachtssong mit Video Christmas Feelings. Rena erreichte die 1.000.000 Marke. Sie versuchte sich im Dezember.2010 auch an ihrem ersten Japanischen Angel Complex Cover. Morning Coffee erreichte sogar in Japan die Top Charts und Rena plante für 2011 weitere Japanisch Covers. Im Jahr 2010 nahm Rena ein Cover mit den Girls von Play GirlZ auf Temperature Love, dafür reiste sie extra nach England. 2011 - 2012 Im Januar.2011 wurde Renas Blog geschlossen, ihre letzte Nachricht war: Es wird bald neues von Rena Takawa geben, auch wurde ihr Video Account still gelegt, ihre Fans waren sehr verwundert, jedoch tauchte Rena wenig später als Tachi Trainee auf. Sie nahm ihren Blog wieder auf und auch ihr Video Account war wieder Verfügbar, jedoch tauchten keine Covers mehr auf, nur noch einige Backstage Aufnahmen und ihr Leben als Trainee. Rena legte dann aber im Juli.2011 ihre Beiden Accounts wieder still und es wurde nur noch von ihrer Schwester Mina Takawa'' (ebenfalls Künsterlname und Cover Sängerin)'' über Rena bekannt, so würde Rena hart Trainieren und wäre bereits in ein Dorm eingezogen auch würde Rena mit den Tachi Jr. trainieren. Im Jahr 2012 war es ruhig um Rena, nur ihr Auftauchen in dem Blog ihrer Schwester ließ erahnen das es Rena gut ging und sie weiterhin TDG Trainee war. Es wurde angenommen das Rena sich für die 8te Generation beworb, doch ihre Schwester gab an das Rena diesmal sich nciht Beworben hat, da sie noch nicht bereit war. Im September.2012 nahmen viele an Rena bewirbt sich für die 9te Generation aber auch dies tat ihre Schwester ab. Am 19.November.2012 wurden die letzte 30 bekannt gegeben, sowie 6 Bonus Members, Rena war eins der Bonus Members. Sie kam auch unter die Top 20. 2013 Im Januar.2013 war Rena unter den Top 10 der Angels 9 New World Audition. Am 23.Januar.2013 wurde Rena neben Mai Ohno als Member bekannt gegeben. Die TDG sah das Rena bereit war. Sie wird am 04.März.2013 mit dem Song I want to see you debütieren, auch erscheinen ihre Covers auf einem Album Namens Rena ~The Angel Cover~ Discographie Cover Singles #If your dream (vom Album Single Complex) April.2008 #Sweet Lies Juli.2008 #Love you Juli.2008 #He alone August.2008 #My Winter Dream (vom Album Angels Winter Dream) Dezember.2008 + Video #Hot Love Februar.2009 #Sexy Princess on Road März.2009 #Kiss my lips März.2009 #Lalalala Rock N´Roll April.2009 + Video #Love Disaster August.2009 #Always Friends Dezember.2009 + Video #Dream Januar.2010 #Remember Mai.2010 #Summer Time August.2010 #Loving your forever September.2010 #Real Lips November.2010 #Christmas Feelings Dezember.2010 #Morning Coffee Dezember.2010 Indie Single #Angel in Love September.2009 Audition 2009 *TDG - Beworb sich bei der TDG ohne eine Auditon, sie wurde nicht genommen 2010 *Tachi Jr. Audition - Kam wohl in eine Engere Auswahl, wurde am Ende nicht gewählt *2010 ~LOVE Angel 5th Generation~ - Kam bis in die Top 100 *Tachi Jr. Audition (Anzahl unbekannt) - weiter kommen Unbekannt 2011 *2011 ~DREAMS COME TRUE~ - Verließ die Audition nach eigenen Angaben, ihr Bruder verstarb kurz nach ihrer Teilnahme. *2011 ~My Chance, My Angel - Rena wurde von Sayuri und Naomi geraten noch etwas länger Trainee zu bleiben, sie wäre zwar gut aber noch nicht bereit. 2012 *Angels 9 New World - Sie wurde von Sayuri, Anna und Ai als Bonus Member gewählt. Kategorie:Debut 2013 Kategorie:Angel Complex Kategorie:Failed Audition Kategorie:Births in 1995 Kategorie:Angel Complex Member Kategorie:Sängerin Kategorie:Idol Kategorie:TemperAngel Kategorie:Red Member Color Kategorie:Angel Complex Audition Member